Bonding
by Brovaries
Summary: A regular afternoon turns awol after Beast Boy starts wreaking havoc on Raven's plan of just reading. Review!BBRAE.


** Hey what's up? It PanamaRoxMySox and this is a little thing that just popped in my head. Kinda pointless but I still tried hard to write it. **

**It's in Raven's POV and I'm not an expert with first person but hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** Bonding**

"I'm not shopping with you."

"Please? Starfire said so!" whined Beastboy like some raggedy kid that doesn't have anything better to do except bother everyone until they're suicidal. He wanted us to _bond._

I had sat on the Titan's couch reading a _People _magazine when Mister Moron over here plopped down next to me. Starfire had dragged us into the idea of redecorating the living room and we reluctantly agreed. I mean, yes the paint chipping did bother us and yes the mouse holes in the wall kind of reminded us that we should make this place sanitary again. Cyborg was in charge of painting, Robin was in charge of floor tiles, and Garfield was paired up with me to choose furniture. How exciting. Beastboy continually tugged on my sleeve.

"Well Starfire can kiss my…," I looked around to find Robin glaring at me. Beastboy raised an eyebrow. Starfire had been annoying me, but then again, who hasn't? Uggh…her and her glorious _glornags! _Oh and her twisted preppy clothes! God, what guy hasn't spent time gawking at her? And why the crap does she want me to bond with Beastboy- the doltish donkey of the year? Geez, and why is she so happy all the time?! God, don't even get me started on her and Robin! It's revolting. Beastboy's eyes still looked at me.

"I mean…just leave me alone and go do something productive."

"Okay, Rae seriously?" Beastboy slouched on the tattered, blue couch and stared at the creepy owl clock on the wall. "Productive? Have you seen me?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sadly, yes," I replied, growing annoyed that he was still talking to me.

"I'm not a most exact smarty dude on this planet."

"You're not "the most grammar-iffic" guy on this planet either, obviously," I glared. He nodded, clearly unfazed. A few minutes passed and I had a thick book in my hands, deeply interested in the plot.

"So you still won't let me come with you?" asked Beastboy, smothered by pillows. I ignored him. He smiled.

"So what'cha readin'?" came another question.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"Jesus Rae, can't a person be friendly?"

"Jesus _Garfield_, can't you shut up?" I snapped. He mocked pain.

"_Garfield_?" he asked horrified. That'll teach him from calling me _Rae_.

"It's _Raven_!" I muttered. We both sighed and I edged to end of the old futon to run my eyes over the book's smooth pages.

"So Rae…" Beastboy began. My very little patience had run out when I slammed the book and rose up to sit on another sofa. He sighed. After a few minutes, Beastboy had of course, followed. I took a deep breath and had to refrain myself from hitting the idiot. Beastboy had taken to the habit of reading over my shoulder lately. His eyes scanned the page and his mouth twisted open. "Whoa," he mumbled. Suddenly the book had been snatched out of my hands. Okay that was it. I threw my fist back and it slammed Beastboy's shoulder. The book had sprawled from his hands and slid all the way across the kitchen floor to the front of the stove. I clutched his uniform collar and we both toppled onto the floor.

"Get off me!" I snarled, angrily. He snickered.

"So you like to read _romance _novels?" I shoved his arm and reached for the book. Beastboy had pulled me back and apparently seized the book before me. We were both rolling onto the floor, breathing heavily just to gain possession of a novel.

"_The Nightly Bridge of Lovers_?" Beastboy's face twisted in a confused expression. It was a mortifying moment. I triumphed and grasped the book, tearing a hole in his shirt. Beastboy smirked and pointed at the book.

"Is that what you read to get over your PMS?"

I shot him a death glare.

"I can kill you. I want to kill you. I just might kill you," I seethed. He backed away. "Does that mean you'll touch me?" he asked.

I exasperatedly ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine whatever, but let me ask a question, okay?" Beastboy held his hands up.

I groaned.

"Seriously…is that what you read?"

I pushed him away. He tripped onto the wooden coffee table and knocked over a water-filled vase. It splashed onto my shirt. I lunged myself at Beastboy but he moved and threw the television's remote control at me.

"You imbecile!" I shouted falling on my back, from slipping on the water. Three more large vases crashed onto the floor and splashed liquid onto all of us. The liquid wasn't water and when it came in contact with his hair, it turned purple. Beastboy's klutzy feet had made him hit the wall, making a row of picture frames and it smashed into pieces. I used my powers to blast a pillow into his face and he burst out laughing.

Suddenly Cyborg walked in the room and we both blushed at our uncomfortable positions. Beastboy was on the other side of the room, upside down with his head jammed in a bookcase and I was under the coffee table in a wet uniform. Cyborg scratched the back of his neck, confused. Then a fat grin formed on his face. He neared us and held our hands. Cyborg wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"You guys have been bonding!" he squealed like a five year old girl. I eyed him oddly and he suddenly stood up straight to clear his throat.

"Uh…I mean…what's up?"

Beastboy laughed and Cyborg walked out of the room. I spent a few minutes trying to calm down my fuming anger.

"Aw, Rae wasn't that fun?" Beastboy laughed. I scowled.

"Thank you for wrecking my evening of peaceful reading," I snapped. He grinned.

"No problemo. If you want we could bond next week…or I have some time tomo—"NO I DON'T WANT TO BOND AGAIN!" I was soaking wet and fuming.

He completely ignored my sarcasm and smiled.

"I am _this close _to attacking you again," I curtly snarled. Beastboy flipped his hair to the side and stood up.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he flirtatiously smiled. I narrowed my eyes at Beastboy.

"You are a horrible person, you know that?" I asked, squeezing water out from my cape. He shrugged.

"You're a moron too, you know that?" I asked, rebelliously.

"What else is new?" he shrugged again.

"I hate you. I'm angrier than usual-

"You could read one of your hot romance novels to cheer you up," Beastboy interrupted. I took a step closer to him.

"I'm also _completely wet_!" I yelled harshly,

"Again, if you read those romance novels-"SHUT UP ABOUT THE BOOK!" I snapped. He grinned.

"Know what else? My body aches all over!" I clutched my thigh and stomach.

"Well I can help you with that," Beastboy flashed a smirk. I waited for an answer.

"I can give you a massage and then-"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!"

I threw a pillow at him and he cracked up.

"This is no laughing matter," I stated, gravely. Beastboy gulped and we stared at our surroundings. On the floor were pieces of shattered ceramic.

"We broke Starfire's favorite vase!" he exclaimed. I clamped a hand over his mouth. Starfire's most prized possession (other than Silkie) was a homemade vase she made at a pottery class. It was queerly painted but perfectly crafted and she would completely break down if she saw it broken like this. I shoved Beastboy.

"You did it!" he accused me. I gaped at him.

"What? You were the one prancing around with your enormous feet! You and your flirty talks! You spilling alien liquid on my…" I stared down at my tainted uniform. It had a large hole in it and was now orange.

"Why are you blaming it on me? Starfire's the one who put water in vases with fake flowers!" Beastboy snapped. I sighed. Fighting was getting us nowhere.

"I guess we're going to have to fix it," I groaned, staring at the clock.

"Together?" Beastboy asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"Get me some glue," I ordered. Suddenly Beastboy pulled some crazy glue right out of his pants. He smiled. I eyed him and neared away from the teenager.

"You are so weird," I said in my usual monotone.

"Can't a man be prepared?" he sounded offended.

It took us thirty minutes to fix it and I found Beastboy sleeping peacefully on the dusty floor.

"Get up," I ordered. He tumbled around and moaned.

"No I want that tofu bagel!" he mumbled in his sleep.

I smiled.

With a funny (but moronic) friend…bonding wasn't so bad.

* * *

So how did you enjoy? Please forgive my grammatical misakes...

They might seem a little OOC but please bear with me. Hope you liked it and if you can find it in your heart to review...I'll eternally thank you!


End file.
